


Leo

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Gen, platonic ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo, pour Jemma, c'est… difficile à expliquer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l'asexualité, jour 7 : un ship que vous voudriez voir comme platonique. Donc FitzSimmons.  
> (Alors après concertation avec d'autres personnes qui ont fait ce défi, la différence entre "ship asexuel" et "ship platonique" serait au niveau des sentiments romantiques, à comprendre qu'un ship asexuel est un couple romantique sans la notion de sexe, tandis qu'un ship platonique est plutôt ce qu'on appellerait "bromance")   
> Toutes les fics écrites pour cette semaine (oui c'était y'a un moment, shut up), je les ai prises comme des exercices de style, et ça ne reflète pas forcément mes headcanons "habituels" sur les personnages, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des personnages asexuels/aromantiques, et peut-être que parfois ça entre en collision avec le canon. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à écrire ces petites choses,
> 
> Enjoy!

Le nombre de personnes qui avaient cru qu'ils étaient en couple, qui leur avaient fait des commentaires sur le fait qu'ils allaient tellement bien ensemble, Jemma n'avait pas assez de ses deux mains pour les compter. Leo lui-même avait voulu quelque chose de plus, et il avait tant perdu pour ça. Jemma s'en était voulu, tellement voulu, même si elle n'aurait rien pu faire, à part se sacrifier elle-même, même si elle savait parfaitement qui blâmer à part elle-même.

Mais elle en était certaine, Fitz et elle, c'était plus fort que ça. Elle aimait Leo plus que la vie-même, plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un amant, plus qu'un frère. Elle le comprenait sans qu'il ait à dire un mot, et elle voulait le meilleur pour lui, toujours.

Et c'était pour ça qu'elle était partie.


End file.
